1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to linkage mechanisms that extend between a vehicle control such as a foot pedal, and a vehicle component such as a brake or clutch device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional vehicles such as rider lawn mowers provide controls such as pedals that the operator can engage to control or operate the vehicle. The controls are operatively coupled to various vehicle components, such as the brakes, the engine, or a clutch mechanism. The linkages between the pedal and the vehicle component often include a rod that extends therebetween. The rod is supported at one of its ends by the component, and at its other end by the pedal. The rod is coupled to the pedal such that as the pedal pivots, the rod will be pushed or pulled to thereby alter the mode of the component.
The connection of the rod to the pedal often involves the use of a plurality of parts. Typically, the rod has a bend formed at one end thereof that is pivotally received by a hole or opening in the pedal. A cotter pin is often used to secure the bend portion of the rod within the pedal opening. The bend in the rod is positioned within the opening in the pedal during the manufacturing process, and the cotter pin is then attached to the rod. The rods and their connections to the pedals are often positioned beneath the frame of the vehicle, such that the person assembling the vehicle has access to the location whereat the rod must be coupled to the pedal. Assembly of conventional rod and pedal mechanisms is therefore relatively easy and simple.
However, it may be desirable to provide a vehicle frame that is at least partially enclosed, and therefore the location at which the rod is to be coupled to the pedal may be inaccessible or blocked from the vision of the assembler. It would be difficult if not impossible to assemble the conventional linkage mechanisms described above on a vehicle having such an enclosed frame. Openings could be formed in the otherwise enclosed frame, but such openings might be costly to install, and might weaken the structure of the frame.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a mechanism for linking a vehicle control such as a foot pedal to a vehicle component, such as a brake or clutch. It would be desirable for the linkage mechanism to be easily assemblable on a vehicle having an enclosed frame. It would be desirable to provide a linkage mechanism that is capable of being installed in an area within the frame that is relatively inaccessible and blocked from the view of the assembler.